


Expectations

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba tops!!, M/M, there is no redemptive value to this it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren has been expecting Aoba to carry through on his offer and is kind of worried that it's not happening.</p><p>This is basically just pure porn with no plot. BUT WITH THIS I FINISH OFF THE AOBA TOPS SERIES I'M DONE. DONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Lately, Aoba's been thinking he's been forgetting something.

It's hard to say what, exactly, but whenever they're in the bedroom, Ren's eyes follow him anxiously, and the impression he gives off is _exactly_ like a dog that has performed a trick and has been waiting for the promised treat and, on not receiving it, isn't sure whether he was simply forgotten (and thus tragically neglected) or if he has done something wrong and is a Bad Dog.

He can't think of what it would be, though, and he's tried asking a few times:

"Ren... is something wrong?"

"Of course not. If you're fine, Aoba, it's fine."

...That kind of answer doesn't really help resolve his suspicion, but since Ren at that point usually seems aware of the sad puppy vibes he's giving off, Aoba just tries to solve it with walkies, which generally perks Ren up enough that the sense goes away for a while.

Still, after about half a week of this treatment, Aoba's at his wits end and just rounds on Ren while Ren sits sadly on the bed not reading the magazine that's been in his lap for a half hour. "You!"

Ren flinches back, eyes wide. "Aoba-?"

"I am going _insane_ , what _is_ it," Aoba says. He doesn't even intend for his voice to come out with such aggravated long-suffering, but there it is. He crawls up on the bed, pushing Ren back and sitting on him. "Have I done something? Not done something? What's bothering you?"

"I'm not... bothered, exactly, Aoba. I simply have been ....waiting?"

"Wwwwwhat are you waiting for though?" Aoba asks, pinning Ren down. He's not getting out of this one one way or another.

Ren squirms, as if testing Aoba's hold on him, then stares up at Aoba with wide, expectant eyes. "...It's all right... if Aoba doesn't want to do it, I'll simply continue to wait."

"You're actually killing me though."

Brows creasing in concern, apparently over the possibility that he is, in fact, killing Aoba in some way, Ren volunteers, "I'll wait as long as you want."

"You're not Hachiko!"

"Aoba..." Ren squirms again, eyes still unnecessarily wide, and Aoba can almost imagine his tail thumping uncertainly. 

There's no help for it. He's going to have to admit his own inadequacy. He drops his head and sighs. "Please, Ren," he says. "Whatever it is you're waiting for, I've just completely forgotten. I never want to deny you anything so please just tell me?"

"Ah," Ren stutters, and rests his hands on Aoba's hips, thumbs rubbing a little. "Really, I do not wish to be any trouble to you..."

"Ren."

His voice carries just enough authority and Ren obediently nods. "...It is simply that earlier this week you had promised to be, ah, on top, but then we got carried away and it didn't happen. But you haven't re-initiated it. Did my taking control disappoint you enough to not try again?"

Aoba stares at him and can feel his face slowly flushing darker and darker, the heat practically radiating off him. Ren is still looking up at him like he was a disappointment, a very bad dog, and Aoba wishes he was wearing his jacket so he'd have something to sink into instead of just his usual shirt. "No, I -- I just forgot."

"...Ah."

"It was fine? I don't mind you being on top? And I got all awkward when it was my turn anyway."

"Ah."

"...You've been waiting for that?"

"Yes," Ren says, and then, awkwardly, "My apologies, Aoba. I misunderstood."

Aoba leans back on Ren's hips and just scrubs his hands over his face. "No, don't... apologize. I didn't realize you were looking forward to it."

"Of course. It's with Aoba."

"Of course..." Aoba echoes weakly, his breath coming faster already. 

"...But you did get uncomfortable last time. I realize that although we've done this much already, there's a number of ways it's still strange," Ren confesses. "Even if we've gotten used to doing things one way, I understand that looking down at your twin brother's body and planning to penetrate it must be a bit alarming."

Aoba covers his face again. "Maybe don't mention that part!"

"...I apologize..."

"Ren."

"Yes?"

He parts his fingers, looks down at Ren seriously through them. "If you want it... I'll never keep anything from you. I didn't realize that you were wanting it too."

Ren gazes back at him with utter confusion. "Why wouldn't I want it?"

It's too honest, simple a question for Aoba to be able to argue against, and he doesn't try. He just leans over Ren again and gives him a smile. "Yeah. ...okay. Do you want to do that now...?"

"Um. Well. Yes. To be honest, Aoba, you've been sitting on my hips and..."

He hasn't been paying a lot of attention, but now that Ren has called his attention to it, he grinds his ass back consideringly, feeling Ren's half-hard cock shift under his weight. "...You really get worked up easily, huh..."

"I apologize..."

"No, well, I mean, when I was a teenager... It's a normal part of dealing with new hormones, okay, don't feel weird about it..."

Ren's face is really adorably red. "Yes..."

"Just..." Aoba sort of forgets what he's saying, looking at Ren's pink cheeks and the honest confusion and desire on his face, and just leans down and kisses him.

Ren's kisses are always intense, tongue sliding into his mouth immediately, tangling and rubbing with his; even when they break he kiss, Ren's sharp teeth catch at his lower lip and tug. Aoba leans into the kiss to meet him halfway there, sucking and nipping and licking as if he too were more used to having a dog's mouth than a human's, and Ren groans. 

It isn't just Ren who gets worked up easily, he thinks with more amusement than embarrassment, breaking the kiss to catch his breath; his own jeans are way too tight. He pulls back and tugs Ren to sit up with him, yanking Ren's shirt over his head. It comes off with Ren's hair all tousled, and he can't quite resist reaching out and ruffling it harder.

"Aoba..." Ren sounds mortified at being fluffed at a time like this, but Aoba just laughs and pulls away, tugging his own shirt off.

He has to get off Ren to get his own pants off, almost fumbling his belt, and sees Ren shifting next to him to do the same. It's strange; they have a lot of sex -- a _lot_ of sex -- but a lot of the time they get so carried away that they don't get most of their clothes off. It's kind of nice to get naked with Ren -- well, mostly naked. Ren's necklace stays on, and Aoba doesn't ask him to remove it. He'd bought it because it looked like the crystal in Ren's throat in his old online form, and Ren had been so grateful that it seemed like it was a point of familiarity in a body that must, often, not feel very much like his own.

Still nice, though, and it's a good accent point to Ren's strong collarbones. Aoba presses a hand to Ren's chest, flops back with him, and kisses him again.

They kiss a long time, lying pressed together with limbs tangled. It's probably a bit too long for Ren's comfort, Ren who still isn't good at handling his own arousal, but Aoba wants that too, wanted them both thoroughly turned on, so it'll be easier for Ren to get past the initial pain, so it'll be easier for himself to forget his nerves this time. It is, he decides a bit fervently, as Ren licks and sucks and chews on his neck, grinding against him, practically rutting, _a really good idea_. Sometimes he has really good ideas.

"Ren," he whispers, puts his fingers to Ren's mouth.

As he expected, Ren almost swallows them, licking and sucking, mouth intense as he grinds against Aoba. Aoba pulls his fingers out and leans into another kiss, looping his arm around Ren, then presses a finger into Ren from behind.

Ren breaks the kiss with a gasp, expression one of deep concentration, and it's almost enough to make Aoba self-conscious again, that look like Ren was focusing on every detail of this, was trying to memorize the feeling of Aoba's finger in him. He doesn't seem in pain, at least, so Aoba continues, leaning in to lick his mouth again.

"Aoba..." Ren lets out a groan, tongue flicking out to lick Aoba's tongue, cheeks flushed, fangs bared. He's really too cute, too precious, and Aoba presses a second finger into him carefully. "Ah--"

"Too fast-?"

"I am all right," Ren says, and sort of arches his hips, sinking Aoba's fingers deeper into him.

Aoba lets out a strangled sound at that, almost shocked. It's moving awfully quickly -- but, then, Ren's awfully used to functioning with pain, too. "Be careful. I don't want you hurting yourself--"

"Yes -- I apologize," Ren says, but doesn't sound very genuinely apologetic. His body flexes around Aoba's fingers, and he flushes hard again, cock twitching briefly, as he realizes that means Ren's tightening deliberately, testing how that feels. 

"You..." Aoba breathes, and then just shakes his head, rests his cheek on the pillow again to watch him, sliding his other hand between them to press their cocks together, stroking them. It feels good, and it feels better to see Ren feel good, letting out a shiver and relaxing around his fingers a little again.

They go back to open-mouthed kissing, loud and wet-sounding around their panting breaths as Aoba strokes him with one hand, fingering and stretching him with the other. Ren's got his fingers tight in Aoba's hair, his other hand coming to wrap around Aoba's fist, to help keep their dicks held tightly together as he strokes. It's hard to concentrate, hard to think at all between the wet swipes of Ren's tongue in his mouth and his answering licks, the heat coursing through his body, the feeling of his cock being rubbed and squeezed on Ren's, the squeezing, tugging heat of Ren's ass on his fingers.

"Aoba," Ren says, and then, more insistently, " _Aoba._ "

Aoba jerks his head back to breathe. "Hah-?"

"Please. Or we'll miss our chance," Ren says, almost stammering, and Aoba thinks, _yeah, I'm getting close_ before he realizes that Ren means that _he's_ getting close, and his heart kind of beats out of rhythm for a moment at realizing how in sync they are.

"Yeah," he just says, and pulls his fingers from Ren carefully. 

Ren shifts over, spreading his legs up and back without any shame at all, and Aoba gazes at him for a moment, totally fixated by the wide-eyed earnestness on his face, his tense, hot body, the cock lying on his stomach, his flexing, widened hole.

"I," he says, and then claps his cheeks with both hands, squeezing his eyes shut, to get himself back under control and push orgasm away a little. "Okay!"

When he opens his eyes again, Ren is looking a little perturbed, which also helps him keep things under control, and he just laughs a little, braces himself over Ren, and repeats, "Okay," in a softer voice. "I'm going to do it."

"Please," Ren says, and then lets out a sigh, almost relieved, as Aoba pushes in.

"Ren," Aoba says. "It's --"

And then doesn't know what to say. Ren's tight around him and feels amazing, and is tensed up and gazing at him and looks like he's the only person in the universe. It almost hurts, feeling that and seeing that at the same time, and Aoba presses close to him and starts to move.

Ren lets out little throaty sounds, almost growls, grinding up under him and moving and using his feet against Aoba's back to pull him in again and again as Aoba moves. They're both too close to draw it out, but -- that's fine, Aoba thinks. That's fine, that's perfect. Let it be rushed this time. They have any time. They can go again and again whenever they want for the rest of their lives and that's okay.

"Ren," he says, throaty. And then, when Ren hardly blinks, breathing hard, flushed, eyes half-closed, he says it louder, more insistently. " _Ren!_ "

"What--?" Ren's eyes flutter fully open and he looks at Aoba with a dazed expression, breath stuttering in his throat. "Aoba...?"

"I love you," Aoba says, and comes like that, embarrassingly, romantically immediate, thrusting into Ren and letting out a strangled cry, so that he almost doesn't get the words out.

Ren's eyes go wide as he hears that, as he feels Aoba twitching and the heat spreading in him and tries to form some kind of response, then just grinds up under Aoba, forcing Aoba into him once, twice more; Aoba takes the hint even through his own orgasm and makes himself keep moving, grinds roughly and then Ren chokes out a cry and comes too, body tightening all over, heels digging into Aoba's back.

After, Aoba sinks down against him, breathing heavily. He can feel Ren's come smearing between their stomachs and doesn't care; they're already messy and it feels, at least for now, kind of good, another point of connection between them.

They catch their breaths, ragged and loud in the room and then Ren lets out a long sigh. "Aoba. Thank you."

It's a funny thing to be thanked for, but, then, Ren has been waiting with anticipation all this time. Aoba laughs, soft, and presses his forehead to Ren's.

"The pleasure is mine," he says, and Ren breaks into the biggest, silliest smile.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Expectations (Fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832231) by [DragonReine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine)




End file.
